Hope On The Rocks/Issue 90
This is Issue 90 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Ain't No Horseman". This issue is Kerri-centric. 712, Ain't No Horseman I left Rogersville around three months ago, or something like that. I did it because of Stanley. He did things to me, that was... unforgiveable. Right now, I am laying under a pickup truck with Stanley. He tries to make what he did to me right. But he can’t do that. He never will be able to. “I’m sorry, okay?” Stanley whispers. “I lost my wife and I figured you were loney as well.” “Why would you think that?” I ask, focussing on the zombies walking past the truck. “You just...” Stanley sighs. “You rarely talked and... I’m sorry, okay?” I turn my head, now looking at Stanley. “Stanley... You raped me.” Stanley swallows hard, and then looks away. He is yet to have looked me in the eyes. I guess he actually does feel bad about it, but I can’t forgive him. I just can’t. “What do you want me to do?” Stanley asks. “Leave the group would be a start.” I say, and actually meaning it. I really don’t want to be near Stanley. He is a creep and I just don’t like him. “I...” Stanley begins, but it seems like he can’t finish. “Thought so.” I just say, looking back at the zombies walking by. “Listen... I will do whatever it takes to make it alright again.” Stanley says, and just as he finishes this sentence, a zombie falls and spots me. “Shit!” I say, loud enough for every zombie nearby to hear it. Stanley pushes me out of the way and fumbles for his knife. I manage to get up, looking as zombies surround the car. “Stanley, get outta there!” I say, but the only thing I hear is Stanley screaming in pain. I back away, but is grabbed from behind. A zombie proceeds to take a bite of my neck, but I manage to push it away. As I look around, I see a screwdriver on the ground. I should be able to get to it. I jump for it, zombies now surrounding me as well. Picking up the screwdriver I get up and penetrate the nearest zombie’s skull. “Kerri!” Kevin yells from inside a car. I run towards the car, but is attacked by two zombies. There is no way I can kill both of them before getting bit. I close my eyes, waiting for it to blow over. Then I feel the two zombies being dragged away from me, and as I open my eyes, Holly and Gord is killing of the zombies closing in. “Get in the fucking car!” Gord barks, and I do so. I open the door to the passenger side, and I close the door behind me. Holly and Gord then get in the car as well. “Holy shit that was close.” Gord mutters, cleaning his machete. “Thanks.” Is the only word I manage to mutter. I am shaken over the experience, feeling the adrenaline pumping through me. “How about Stanley?” Kevin asks, looking out of the window. Six or seven zombies are trying to get into the car, slamming their hands on the roof. “Right there.” Gord says and points at a zombie, missing half it’s face and big chunks from it’s upper body. I then see the zombified Stanley. “Oh...” Holly says just above a whisper. “That’s awful.” “We can’t do anything right now.” Kevin says. “He was such a good person.” Holly continues. “That guy?” Gord mutters. “That guy was a fucking creep.” “I liked him.” Holly says. Gord then looks at me, saying “you agree, right? He was a creep.” I give Gord a wondering look. “He told me, hon.” Gord says with a smile. I then look at the zombie version of Stanley, saying “Yeah. I guess.” Then I watch as the zombified Stanley walks away; doing excactly what I asked him to do: leave the group. Deaths *Stanley Roar Credits *Kerri Mavis *Kevin Gardner *Holly Boehicki *Stanley Roar *Gord Rivera Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues